<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you can't be sure by adorkable</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318152">you can't be sure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable'>adorkable</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Gentlemen (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Out of Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>сборник драбблов</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Coach/Raymond Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— У меня не курят, — Тренер дёрнул уголком рта, перевёл взгляд на открытую дверь.<br/>
— Ладно-ладно.</p><p>Рэймонд положил пачку обратно, видимо, не судьба была начать её хоть в ближайшие дни, как ни хватался за упаковку, каждый раз не получалось даже прикурить. Зря потратил деньги, стоило обойтись самокруткой, жаль только, что за ухом ни одна нормально не держалась — спасибо очкам.</p><p>— Какими судьбами? Тебе же не по пути.<br/>
— Навестил по старой памяти.</p><p>Тренер ему точно не поверил, но ничего не ответил. Какая старая память, какое «навестил»? Они даже знакомыми-то были с большой натяжкой. При других обстоятельствах Рэймонд уже и забыл бы это лицо.</p><p>— А на самом деле?<br/>
— У тебя дела, я мешаю? — неискренне и с издёвкой, чтобы хоть как-то смягчить собственную (ответную?) резкость, поправил очки, вдавив оправу в переносицу.<br/>
— Нет, просто, — Тренер вздохнул, выдохнул как-то не так, едва не закашлявшись, согнулся над столом, а потом сел в потрёпанное кресло. Не сел даже, а упал. </p><p>Не был бы спортсменом — Рэймонд точно напрягся бы.<br/>
Когда Тренер продышался нормально, то продолжил:</p><p>— Садись уж, в ногах правды нет. И говори нормально, что тут забыл. Не спортом же заниматься пришёл.<br/>
— Вообще... </p><p>Тренер отвлёкся от разглядывания рукава, на котором точно не было даже намёка на катышки или грязь.</p><p>— Что?<br/>
— Ты же тренируешь.<br/>
— Только не говори мне...<br/>
— Говорю тебе.<br/>
— Нет.</p><p>Рэймонд рассмеялся чуть глухо. Где-то в далёких мыслях он уже успел сравнить себя с собакой, которая, отслужив одному хозяину верой и правдой, оказалась на улице и её отказывались забирать в следующий дом.<br/>
<i>Давай уж как-нибудь сам, ладно? Ты взрослый мальчик.</i><br/>
Взрослый никому ненужный мальчик.<br/>
Достаточно самодостаточный, чтобы не ползать ни перед кем на коленях, но всё же...<br/>
Всё же да.<br/>
Он пришёл сюда.</p><p>— Ты разве не ходишь в зал?<br/>
— У меня был плотный график.</p><p>Тренер снова хмыкнул. Слова из него более охотно и складно лились, когда дело касалось его малолетней шпаны, находящейся на перевоспитании, но не сейчас.</p><p>— И всё же, у меня был плотный график, а теперь нужно его снова забивать.<br/>
— Местами и событиями.<br/>
— Да, — Рэймонд ощущал себя как на собеседовании. </p><p>Хотелось и дожать Тренера до согласия и свалить отсюда к чертям собачьим. </p><p>— И из всех мест ты выбрал моё.<br/>
— Может, нас свела судьба?<br/>
— Эта твоя судьба слишком уж нелегальная.</p><p>Тренер уже начал пялиться в потолок, смотрел куда угодно, кроме как на Рэймонда.<br/>
Нелегальная, странно, что он не сказал кровавая. Больше походило на правду.</p><p>— Ты едва меня знал, но ради меня пристрелил двух человек.<br/>
— Технически, их было... — он осёкся. Ну, конечно, стоило не забывать ещё двоих, только тех расстреляла та самая шпана, за которую Тренер вызвался отвечать везде и всегда.<br/>
— И я всё ещё тебе должен.<br/>
— Интересный способ отдавать долги.<br/>
— Вижу, ты против. Ладно, я пытался. Я же пытался?</p><p>Тренер не ответил. Рэймонд снова поправил очки и встал.<br/>
Руки в карманы, снова сжал пачку, подумал, что мог бы прикурить ещё до выхода на улицу. Решил, что можно обойтись без прощаний, ведь они толком и не поздоровались.<br/>
Он уже был в дверях, когда услышал:</p><p>— В пятницу. После восьми. Если тебе действительно нужна тренировка. Мне не жалко, первое занятие бесплатное. И я не засчитаю это за ещё один долг. </p><p>Рэймонд оглянулся, в этот раз Тренер смотрел ему в лицо и не отводил взгляд.</p><p>— Мои тренировки нравятся далеко не всем, да и подходят тоже.<br/>
— Ты думаешь, что я лучше шпаны?</p><p>Вопрос вызвал улыбку.</p><p>— Нет, — тренер провёл кончиками пальцев по столу, загребая пустоту на себя: — ты намного хуже.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Голоса и смех слышались ещё с улицы, и когда Рэй добрался до кабинета, там его встретила вся шайка Тренера. Так-то пацанов было намного больше, но сейчас он видел только четверых. Те смотрели видео, сгрудившись вокруг стола.<br/>Кто-то заметил Рэя. Он уже успел стать кем-то привычным и знакомым, так что вместо приветствия услышал:</p><p>— Тренера ещё нет.</p><p>Рэй кивнул, сегодня он не собирался заниматься. И в этот раз точно оказался в чужом районе случайно, а не как в прошлые разы. Случайность стоило превратить в причину.</p><p>— Но у нас тут есть кое-что с его участием.</p><p>Прозвучало, как приглашение. Парни чуть сдвинулись в сторону, позволяя Рэю встать рядом, за последние полминуты звук стих, но смешки продолжались. Нажатие на пробел, воспроизведение записи.<br/>Тренер, занимавшийся в зале, где оператор явно пытался скрыть своё присутствие. Рэй следил за каждым движением, пусть даже камера и дёргалась постоянно, снимавший явно пытался сдержать смех. И он точно уже тогда знал, какая музыка станет фоновой.<br/>О, Селин. <br/>Когда на экране появились парящие во все стороны сердечки, Рэй не сдержал усмешки, парни же чуть ли не лопались от смеха, хотя своей реакцией глушили не хуже гранат.</p><p>— Что за херн... О, Рэй.</p><p>Тренер застыл возле стола. Запись снова прекратилась, а парни ретировались в зал, даже не перекинувшись с наставником и парой слов. Вид у них стал почти виноватый, если бы не жутко довольные рожи.</p><p>— Какими судьбами?<br/>— Может, хочешь сегодня освободиться пораньше?</p><p>Тренер начал раскачиваться с мысков на пятки, на лице лёгкое удивление. Чем дольше они общались, тем больше Рэй уверялся в том, что очень многое сказанное им становилось для Тренера неожиданностью. </p><p>— Зачем?<br/>— Поесть, выпить?</p><p>Они всё продолжали перекидываться вопросами. С Тренером, казалось, было проще общаться, когда его сдерживали обязательства. Обязательства, что изначально ему обеспечили его пиздюки. <br/>Теперь Тренер, что, пришёл к мысли, что их с Рэем миры слишком разные и не должны вообще никак пересекаться? Может, стоило предложить ему дополнительную работу? Или посоветовать что-то из инвестиций, доказать, что Рэй не собирался кусаться и ему ничего в самом деле не нужно. Кроме общения, ага.<br/>Одно хорошо — Тренер не испытывал перед Рэем страха. <br/>Одно плохо — Рэй всё ещё пытался что-то сделать и всеми силами отказывался признавать настоящую причину.<br/>Причина эта светилась над ним огромной лампочкой в виде восклицательного знака.<br/>Из зала раздался смех и улюлюканье, Рэй вспомнил видео, опять усмехнулся. Тренер проследил за его реакцией, не отпускал, пока Рэй не смахнул усмешку с губ пальцами. </p><p>— Так что? Или мне тебя на вообще всё уламывать придётся? Это, знаешь ли, много усилий.<br/>— Много, да? Мне жаль.</p><p>Тренер повернулся, двое парней стояли у двери и наблюдали за разговором. Рэй старался их не замечать.<br/>Он мог в любой момент уйти, сесть в машину и уехать домой, самостоятельно занять свой вечер, да и у него в районе, если на то пошло, без проблем нашлось бы приличное место. Но не хотелось повторяться из раза в раз, даже если тактика показала успех. <br/>Тренер шикнул на пацанов, те свалили, один зажал очередной смешок за ладонью.</p><p>— Я что-то пропустил? Что вы смотрели?<br/>— О, там было нечто увлекательное. Могу рассказать тебе, но только не на голодный желудок.</p><p>Для пущего эффекта даже похлопал себя по животу, с тоской подумав, что в последнее время худел скорее от нервов, чем от чего-то полезного. </p><p>— Ты ещё домой меня позови, — фыркнул Тренер. Это было не заигрывание, хотя Рэй не отказался бы услышать от него что-то с подобным подтекстом. </p><p>Вспомнил чужую ладонь у себя на бедре, повёл головой, заставляя мысли переключиться.</p><p>— Да ты даже в соседний паб с трудом соглашаешься пойти, думаю, чтобы <i>опять</i> звать тебя к себе домой потребуется ещё пара месяцев, если не больше.<br/>— Ладно, пойдём, — тренер взглянул на часы: — сейчас?</p><p>Даже слишком быстро?</p><p>— Я свободен.<br/>— Зал закрывается, — неожиданно громко сказал Тренер.</p><p>Смех окончательно затих, ребята нестройно попрощались и свалили. Тренер пошёл на выход, выключил свет, оставив Рэя в темноте.</p><p>— Ты угощаешь, — раздалось из-за угла. <br/>— Да, я угощаю, — Рэй чуть ли глаза не закатил. — И едой, и историями.<br/>— Мне тоже есть что рассказать.<br/>— Неужели?<br/>— Пойдём уже.</p><p>Пока Тренер закрывал дверь, с другого конца улицы раздались нестройные завывания:</p><p>— И мы буде-ем любить друг друга-а вечно!<br/>— Господи, да что с ними сегодня?<br/>— Они любят хорошую музыку, разве это плохо?<br/>— Они любят проклятый хип-хоп и рэп, никогда в жизни не поверю, что они стали фанатами Селин.<br/>— О, у них был отличный повод...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>День такой — всё наперекосяк. Сначала погнул оправу любимых очков, затем разбил кружку (спасибо, что та не считалась любимой), ближе к обеду дополз до душа, откуда вывалился с диким шипением. Зачем-то вместо холодной воды в конце врубил горячую, и, да, она была охренеть какой горячей. Рэй, который обычно не торопился заканчивать ванные процедуры, забил даже на желание посмотреться в зеркало. <br/>Стоило ногам коснуться холодного пола коридора, как прозвучал звонок.<br/>В глазок смотреть не стал.</p><p>— О, ты дома, я без телефона, хоте...<br/>— Почему без телефона?<br/>— Забыл? — брови Тренера уползли запредельно высоко, что он быстро понял и попытался придать лицу обычное выражение. — А ты всех гостей так встречаешь?<br/>— Заходи почаще, будешь наверняка знать.</p><p>Он не был мокрым, успел всё же вытереться, но полотенце приходилось придерживать. И Рэй никуда не торопился уходить. А зачем? Он в своём доме и ничего странного не происходило. Так ведь?</p><p>— Я, эээ, — Тренер почесал шею совершенно нервным жестом, такого Рэй ещё не видел: — чайник пойду поставлю. <br/>— Разберёшься? — Рэй проследил, как неспешно Тренер пошёл на кухню.<br/>— Да уж точно.</p><p>И в коридоре с недавних пор очень бестолково висело новое охеренно огромное зеркало, сначала показавшееся Рэю перебором. Вот только теперь, когда он смог разглядеть, как Тренер повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, теперь это зеркало наконец-то отбило цену и зарекомендовало себя как отличное дизайнерское решение.  <br/>Когда он уже одетый пришёл на кухню, на столешнице стояло две кружки чая.</p><p>— Не знаю, любишь ли ты сладкий.<br/>— Нет, тебе нужно молоко?<br/>— Нет, — Тренер взял свою чашку. </p><p>Они так и остались стоять посреди кухни, пока в чашках ничего не осталось. Рэй смотрел на свои босые ноги, примерно в том же направлении периодически посматривал и сам Тренер. К домашней одежде Рэя он придираться не стал, да и кто бы стал? </p><p>— И что с твоим телефоном?<br/>— А, оставил в зале.<br/>— И решил, что обойдёшься без него?<br/>— Я у тебя дома, угостил себя чаем, так может и обед получу. Вроде обошёлся.<br/>— И хлеб, и зрелище.<br/>— Что? — Тренер посмотрел на него растерянно, и хотя актёр из него был никудышный, но это он сыграл почти без фальши.<br/>— Говорю, может ты и приготовишь сам?<br/>— Может и приготовлю, если есть из чего.<br/>— Мой холодильник в твоём распоряжении.</p><p>Тренер кивнул, как будто проиграл спор, но заранее знал о собственном проигрыше. Потянул язычок молнии вниз, оставил на себе белую футболку. Для свободы движений, конечно, не из желания покрасоваться. В этом был весь Тренер.</p><p>— А фартук у тебя есть?<br/>— Да чего у меня только нет.</p><p>Тренер вертелся из стороны в сторону, но медленно, ведь примеривался к чужой кухне. Рэй не сдержался (потому что, какого чёрта он должен был?) и положил ладонь Тренеру на поясницу, но на этом прикосновение и закончилось. Никаких пальцев под хлопковой тканью. <br/>Он чуть подтолкнул Тренера в сторону, свободной рукой показывая, где стоило искать фартук. Попытка придать ускорения лишь замедлила. Рэй усмехнулся.</p><p>— Так, твои предпочтения?<br/>— Проваренное, прожаренное и слабосолёное. <br/>— Ладно, с этим я вроде как справлюсь.</p><p>Рэй заварил себе ещё кружку чая, Тренер отказался, прошептал себе под нос что-то про «творцу лучше не отвлекаться».<br/>Ладно, может не всё в этот день шло наперекосяк.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Рэй прикончил вторую пинту, рядом приземлился Тренер. Людей в баре оказалось немного и все они решили сесть за столики, болтали, ели, пили, ничего нового. Тренер пообщался с барменом жестами и вот перед Рэем стояла ещё одна порция. Его сегодняшний ужин. Проще было залить себя этим, чем крепким пойлом. Безболезненней. Перед тренером тоже появилась выпивка.<br/>Тренер сделал долгий глоток и зашипел сквозь зубы.</p><p>— Ты что, аллергик?<br/>— Нет, — хрипло: — ненавижу эль.<br/>— На кой хрен ты его заказал?<br/>— Пей уже.</p><p>Рэю не хотелось до него докапываться, но и про свои дела рассказывать желания не появилось. О встрече они не договаривались. Тренер за ним точно не следил. И самое важное: Тренер не любил пить. Или заставил себя разлюбить это дело. <br/>Так что, когда Рэй влил в себя уже половину порции, тогда-то его голова откинулась ровно настолько, чтобы увидеть собственное отражение в зеркале бара. <br/><i>Блядские приёмчики.</i><br/>Но вместе с собой он увидел и тренера. У которого...</p><p>— Что с глазом?<br/>— Упал.<br/>— А глаз-то на месте?<br/>— Частично.</p><p>Рэй закатил глаза и допил, стаканом о стойку получилось ударить несколько сильнее, чем хотелось бы.</p><p>— У нас не такое дешёвое медицинское обслуживание, как тебе могло показаться.<br/>— Мне никогда и не казалось.<br/>— Так... </p><p>Он снял собственные очки и потёр глаза, в которые как песка насыпали. То есть теперь Рэй всё же решил достать кого-то ещё кроме себя самого?</p><p>— Так на кого ты там упал?<br/>— Это всё, что тебе интересно?<br/>— Ну, заглядывать под повязку я не буду, да и ты не дашь. В любом случае, никаких тайн мне там не откроется.</p><p>Тренер повернул голову и посмотрел с каким-то немым обещанием. Сила этого взгляда значительно отличалась от предыдущих, мда, кажется, вместе со зрением Тренер потерял ещё и что-то угрожающее. Или этого в нём и не было? </p><p>— Может, хочешь погонять шары?<br/>— Заткнись.<br/>— У нас на двоих целых три глаза, может, это к чему-то хорошему.<br/>— Да, это к охуенно хорошему чеку.<br/>— Ты не в духе, это сегодня случилось?<br/>— Нет.</p><p>Тренер пил, Рэй больше не хотел, теперь его пробрало на потрепаться.</p><p>— А как же техника безопасности? Раздавать пощечины вместо ударов кулаками?<br/>— Ты думаешь, что я ошибся?<br/>— Извини, но твой глаз явно намекает на ошибку. Которая могла бы стоить тебе чего-то ещё.<br/>— Я всё просчитал.<br/>— Я не уверен, что ты уме...<br/>— Рэй.</p><p>Тренер медленно пил, Рэй проверил телефон — ничего нового, никто его не дёргал, не пытался дозвониться или что-то ещё. <br/>Снова посмотрел в отражение. Понурый Тренер среди бутылок вызывал странные эмоции. Он походил... на побитую собаку? Рэю всегда собаки нравились больше кошек. Но в итоге он никого не завёл.<br/>И теперь в его жизни появился Тренер.<br/>Совпадение?<br/>Когда стакан опустел, Тренер повернулся к Рэю, позволяя окончательно и бесповоротно разглядеть повязку.</p><p>— Могу сказать, что тебе идёт.</p><p>Тренер поджал губы, остался недоволен услышанным. А Рэй собирался сказать что-то про повязки под цвет костюмов, видимо, не стоило. Жаль, шутка хорошая, да и шутки не были чем-то, что Рэй часто говорил.</p><p>— Мне пришлось защитить женщину от уёбка, который решил, что пытаться кого-то изнасиловать возле зала — хорошая идея.</p><p>Звучало как полнейшая правда.</p><p>— С глазом всё будет в порядке. Через пару недель. <br/>— Я рад.</p><p>Стоило бы сказать «ты молодец», но Рэй не стал пытаться. Настроение у него точно не поднялось, но хотя бы перестало опускаться всё ниже и ниже. Он даже заставил себя улыбнуться. Хотя и сделал это лишь ради одной фразы:</p><p>— В кино пойдём?</p><p>Тренер в ответ хмыкнул и потянулся поправить дужку очков, которых на нём не было.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Рэй, есть дело.<br/>— Рэй, поедешь ты. Один, мне не нужны ещё свидетели.<br/>— Рэй, ты уладил проблему?</p><p><i>Рэй, Рэй, Рэй. </i><br/>В итоге у него появился нервный тик. Из-за собственного имени. <br/>Никогда такого не было и вот опять.<br/>Понятное дело, что это никого кроме него самого не касалось. И всё же.<br/>Каждый раз, стоило услышать «Рэй», как мозг решал — будем зажмуриваться, пока у тебя подбородок не начнёт дергаться, пока в затылке не появится противное ощущение холода, пока голова не начнёт трезвонить пока ещё лёгкой головной болью. Чем короче получался разговор — тем лучше.<br/>Только вот с Микки срабатывало не всегда. Рэй предпочёл бы общаться с его женой — та, как была немногословна с первого дня их знакомства, так и осталась верна привычке.<br/>Так что, да, у него началась настоящая аллергия на собственное имя. И ничего не помогало, даже заметное уменьшение задач и проблем никак не облегчило мироощущение Рэя.<br/>В очередной день, когда у них с Тренером назначена тренировка, он решил не пойти. И даже не предупреждать о неявке. В конце концов, он платил деньги. За пропущенные занятия в том числе, о чём долго уговаривал Тренера, пока тот не согласился, хотя брови его свидетельствовали о сильнейшем душевном протесте. Рэй же перестраховался, он знал наперёд, ещё когда мысль не успела полностью сформироваться, что обстоятельства его жизни, или даже рабочей части жизни, могли привести куда угодно. И это «куда угодно» не всегда оказывалось в нужной части города.<br/>Весь остаток дня он перебирал страницы книги, стараясь найти понравившуюся ещё в подростковом возрасте часть, но так и не справился с задачей. <br/>Около полуночи ему написал Тренер, коротко: жив?<br/>Рэй ответил, а после вырубил телефон. Ещё одна тупая идея, но раз уж он не планировал надираться до соплей, а курить настроение так и не появилось, то какая к чёрту разница?<br/>Ночью шатался по дому, перекладывал вещи с места на место и никак не мог успокоить внутреннее ощущение тревоги. В прошлые разы всё проходило быстрее. Возможно, дело в том, что прошлые разы Рэй старался «утопить» в других людях, а сейчас зачем-то берёг тех немногих, на кого мог вывалить хотя бы часть тревог.<br/>Да и как это звучало бы? </p><p>— Я нервничаю из-за собственного имени, — пробурчал себе под нос.</p><p>Нет, херово. Не стоило и пытаться.<br/>Ближе к рассвету заснул, причём, не в кровати, а на диване, ладно пледом накрылся. Проснулся ближе к обеду —  солнце не стеснялось слепить. Стоило только сесть и пожалеть о выборе места для сна (даже пол обошёлся бы милостивее), как раздался дверной звонок.<br/>Тренер на пороге выглядел невыспавшимся и встрёпанным. Рэй посмотрел на него и готов был поклясться, что даже очки сидели криво.<br/>Где его собственные очки, он, конечно не помнил.</p><p>— Ко мне даже уборщица так часто не приходит.<br/>— Думаю, ей-то ехать сюда выгоднее, чем мне.</p><p>Тренер подвинул его с пути и пошёл на кухню.</p><p>— Ты выглядишь так себе, — сказал громко, а в глаза не смотрел.<br/>— Могу ответить тем же.<br/>— Ну, я не спал нормально.<br/>— Как и я.<br/>— Завтрак? У меня тут уже всё готовое, нужно только разогреть, я думаю.</p><p>Следующие несколько минут Тренер потратил на подготовку: помыл руки, поставил чайник на плиту, разогрел еду. Рэй представил жирный завтрак, от которого желудок взбунтовался, но нет.<br/>Каша, фрукты.</p><p>— Ты притащил сюда кашу?<br/>— Я принёс вкусную и полезную еду. Ещё вопросы?<br/>— Нет.<br/>— Как это мило.</p><p>Он вчера на сообщение Рэя также несчастно смотрел или нет?</p><p>—Странно угощать завтраком человека, который тебе мало того, что должен, так ещё и...<br/>—Рэй.</p><p>Щёлк, лицо перекосило, зажмурился так, что в висках мгновенно заломило. <i>Доброе утро, блядь, доброе утро.</i><br/>Ему потребовалась минута, прежде чем смог начать себя контролировать.</p><p>— Что за хрень?<br/>— Ничего нового.<br/>— И ничего хорошего.<br/>— Не надо нотаций.<br/>— Это не нотация, а простое любопытство, — Тренер чуть склонил голову, чтобы удобнее смотреть Рэю в лицо, в глаза: — ты давно в отпуске был?<br/>— Где?<br/>— В отпуске, там, где люди отдыхают.<br/>— Ты же в курсе...<br/>— Вот именно. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Выспаться как следует, не придерживаться никакого распорядка, сменить местность и окружение. Неделька вдали отсюда и всё станет если не лучше, то хотя бы немного легче.</p><p>Не слишком ли много мудрости для полудня?</p><p>— Рэй.</p><p>Стоило только немного расслабиться.<br/>Рэй чуть ли не шипеть начал, ему точно не было стыдно за свою реакцию, но накатила какая-то детская беспомощность, которую в его возрасте стоило бы забыть как страшный сон.<br/>Им бы и дальше вести эту странную беседу, где Тренер продолжил бы называть Рэя по имени, а Рэй продолжал бы устраивать ему показательное выступление, но...<br/>Но похоже, что Тренер понял. Причем, понял быстрее даже Микки, с которым Рэй работал уже слишком давно для обычных деловых отношений.</p><p>— Ладно-ладно. Я не буду. Обойдёмся так, без имён, хорошо?</p><p>Рэй не выдержал и рассмеялся. Этот человек точно отличался удивительным пониманием сути вещей, или если не пониманием, то искренним желанием понять.</p><p>— И я без повязки пришёл, а ты даже ничего не сказал.<br/>— Рад, что тебе снова пригодились твои очки.</p><p>Тренер продолжил есть, а Рэй начал думать про Шотландию.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда терпение подходило к концу, у него в голове появлялся шум, уши закладывало, так организм каждый раз готовился к тому, что Рэй собирался орать.<br/>
Крик всегда был первой реакцией. Как минимум в тех ситуациях, когда не требовалось применить оружие. Но появление в кадре огнестрельного действовало на тупых и упрямых людей лучше любого седативного. Ставило им мозги на место за несколько секунд.<br/>
Или за несколько выстрелов.<br/>
Рэй кричать не любил, но больше, чем это, он не любил скрипеть зубами. Сжимать челюсть до такого состояния, что первые слова в любом из угрожающих криков становились непонятной кашей. Хотя с этим он периодически справлялся, заставляя себя самую каплю замедляться, прежде, чем начать тираду.<br/>
У него всю жизнь были проблемы с контролем гнева. Даже армия это не исправила, но и хуже не сделала.<br/>
Да, он сходил с ума от бешенства, но отлично выполнял приказы, какими бы идиотскими и абсурдными не ни были.<br/>
Рэймонд Смит отлично показал себя на службе, мать его за ногу.</p><p>— Эй.</p><p>Вытащить себя из мыслей оказалось сложнее обычного, а стоило увидеть лицо Тренера, как сразу дала о себе знать правая рука. Рэй, оказывается, успел впиться пальцами в ладонь так сильно, что начала зарождаться судорога.</p><p>— Тебя аж перекосило. Улыбнуться можешь?<br/>
— Зачем?<br/>
— Первичная проверка на инсульт. Шаришь?</p><p>Рэй не улыбнулся, но зубы показал. Тренер сощурился.</p><p>— А как зовут тебя?<br/>
— Ты издеваешься?<br/>
— Чёрт, да нет же, я сказал тебе — первичная проверка.<br/>
— Рэймонд. Смит, — выговаривал так медленно, как только мог.<br/>
— Ладно, теперь последнее.</p><p>Рэй отчаянно не желал посылать Тренера нахер, но желание это нахлынуло не хуже, чем обычное возбуждение. И без разницы, какого рода могло быть это возбуждение. </p><p>— Удиви меня.<br/>
— Тебе нужно поднять обе руки, — он сделал паузу и выставил вперёд палец, как будто ребёнка учил хорошим манерам: — но одновременно.</p><p>Что там про приказы?<br/>
Рэй выполнил, конечно, выступил не хуже любой синхронистки, проводящей в бассейне больше времени, чем в кровати.<br/>
Только после этого Тренер сел рядом.</p><p>— Ладно, здоров. Пока.<br/>
— Ты у нас доктор?<br/>
— Своего рода. Но если ты продолжишь в том же духе, то у тебя не останется времени обзавестись седыми волосами.<br/>
— Может, они у меня уже есть? — Рэй продолжил поддевать в ответ, а сам подумал про формулировку.</p><p><i>Не останется времени обзавестись седыми волосами.</i> </p><p>— Вам, блондинам, хорошо, но всё же.<br/>
— У меня нервная работа.<br/>
— Да, и тебе было бы неплохо хоть иногда голову разгружать. Медитация...<br/>
— Духовные практики?<br/>
— Можешь ржать, но если обратишься ко мне за помощью... Я помогу, да, куда я денусь.<br/>
— По дружбе?</p><p>Тренер задумался, а ответил с тяжёлым вздохом:</p><p>— Не хочу, чтобы ты убил кого-то из моих пацанов просто за то, что тебя случайно толкнут в зале или зажмут тачку без возможности выехать.<br/>
— Я нервный, но не настолько.<br/>
— Да? Я иногда так и слышу, как у тебя в башке кипит чайник. Кипит, кипит, да и только.<br/>
— Я же сказал — не настолько нервный.<br/>
— Да, пока не случится что-то, что снесёт тебе крышу.<br/>
— Спасибо за беспокойство о моём здоровье. И, видимо, о здоровье твоих телепузиков, но всё под контролем. </p><p>Тренер без слов взял его за запястье правой руки и быстрым касанием пальцев раскрыл ладонь. Там всё ещё виднелись следы.</p><p>— Тебя так пение птиц выбесило?</p><p>Подобное достало бы Рэя в другой ситуации, точнее, с другим человеком. Но всё происходило с Тренером, который, кажется, даже во время потасовок продолжал дышать, как самый спокойный человек на свете. Беспокойными были у него только брови. Поразительно.<br/>
Это точно не сеанс психотерапии, Рэй, брось, он старается помочь, — включился внутренний голос. Давно не слышались.<br/>
Рэй сжал ладонь и спрятал её в карман пальто, только бы не смотреть дальше на покрасневшую кожу.</p><p>— И что, ты мне приказываешь успокоиться?<br/>
— А тебе нужно приказывать?</p><p>Тренер спросил без издёвки, но внутренне Рэй начал орать. На самого себя.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— И потом он так ему залепил. Мне кажется, такой звук я только в мультах и слышал, никогда в реальности.</p><p>Послышался бурный смех.</p><p>— У него чё, изменились способы набора? Почему я в последнее время только и слышу, что Тренер кому-то вмазал?<br/>— Потому что пацаны совсем оборзели.<br/>— Нам пора самим начать их пиздить.<br/>— Ёпт, столько лет обучения даром, ты не шаришь.<br/>— А вдруг он промахнётся? Вдруг, отвлечётся, особенно теперь? Ты же сам понимаешь. Вдруг... <br/>— Заткнись ты, — шипение.<br/>— Вдруг его грохнут из-за этого Рэймонда!</p><p>Своё имя Рэй ещё никогда не слышал в подобном исполнении: противно тянущем. Так его могла бы назвать двоюродная бабка. Если бы вспомнила о том, что он вообще существовал. </p><p>— Ничё его не грохнут. Ты вообще в курсе, что этот тип практически никуда без охраны не суётся?<br/>— Так охрана для него. Ты думаешь, им не поебать на нашего Тренера?<br/>— Ты нервный такой. Иди предложи ему свой караул, я послушаю. Думаю, он будет в восторге.<br/>— Тебе нужно больше заниматься, чел, а то в башке какая-то фигня.<br/>— Ребят, я реально переживаю.<br/>— Он взрослый. Он тебе не батя. И он вроде как не против происходящего.<br/>— Чё за происходящее? Я не вкуриваю.<br/>— Ты никогда не вкуриваешь, я же говорил, что шмаль сделает из тебя дебила.<br/>— Слыш, ты сам дебил...</p><p>Послышалась возня, хлопки, ойканья. Рэй посмотрел на часы. Семь минут. <br/>Кирпичная кладка всё ещё не была настолько интересной, как разговор за углом. <br/>Он слушал всё с ухмылкой. </p><p>— Да бесишь! Сложно сказать?<br/>— А ты глаза разуй. Не понял разве, что Тренер теперь на постоянной основе с Рэймондом тусит? Не заметил, что тот за ним стал заезжать? В зале появляться, куда раньше нос не совал? А?<br/>— И чё? Рэй крутой. <br/>— Он подогнал тебе бошек что ли?<br/>— Не-ет.</p><p>Пауза в разговоре.</p><p>— Ладно, подогнал. Но я ему там тоже оказал одну услугу.<br/>— Интимного характера?</p><p>Опять ржач, такой, что кто-то из парней закашлялся. <br/>Услуга не представляла собой ничего криминального. Рэй даже успел забыть, что просил о чём-то кого-то из Карапузов. Насколько всё оказалось незначительным.<br/>А бошки... Рэй сделал это просто из-за реакции. Ему, в отличие от Микки, не требовалось проверять реакцию. Оплатил услугу без денег. Чем-то повеселее.</p><p>— Нахер иди, да?<br/>— Да ты зажопил, мог бы поделиться, а теперь ещё и посылаешь.<br/>— Короче! У меня к Рэю претензий нет, а вы дебилы, раз пытаетесь что-то выдумать. И даже если у них что-то там с Тренером, вам не пофиг?<br/>— Да я как-то думал, что он по женщинам.<br/>— Ага, а ещё мы все думали, что он забирает к себе учеников после серьёзного разговора, который не включает в себя насилие. Оказалось, мы все немного ошибались.</p><p>Вау, сколько слов. Рэй приятно удивился.</p><p>— Это у него просто Рэймонда нормального не было.</p><p>Кто-то один засмеялся, а остальные подхватили.<br/>Рэй посмотрел на часы ещё раз. Одна минута.</p><p>— Я даже не могу сказать, что он оказывает на Тренера пагубное влияние. Совсем нет.<br/>— Может, Тренеру нужно... Спустить пар, да?<br/>— Чел, хорош, я не хочу думать о том, как он трахается.<br/>— Но ты уже начал.<br/>— Да, бля, я уже начал. Я тебя ненавижу. Ты заслуживаешь...</p><p>Фраза прервалась, Рэй услышал фырчание, свист, какие-то глухие звуки.<br/>Всё прекратилось от одного вскрика. Голос Рэй узнал безошибочно — тот от лепета Карапузов отличался кардинально.</p><p>— Вы что устроили, черти?<br/>— Пробуем ваши приёмы, Тренер!<br/>— Какие ещё приёмы? Почему ещё не разошлись?<br/>— Да Эрни боится, что вас украдут, решили проследить.<br/>— Украдут? Вы Рэя не видели? Вон его машина.</p><p>Шепотки резко прекратились. Рэй вышел из-за угла, отряхнул куртку, хотя та осталась удивительно чистой после касания стены.</p><p>— Я здесь, воздухом дышу.</p><p>Тренер в ответ кивнул, дёрнул ещё раз ручку двери (раньше так не делал — заметил Рэй).</p><p>— По домам, или куда вам там сегодня надо, — скомандовал.<br/>— Вы тоже там... — начал Эрни, но потерял мысль.</p><p>К Рэю никто не обратился, но все смотрели только на него, пока Тренер отходил от них всё дальше и дальше. Стоило им приблизиться к машине, как Карапузы громко и недружно рассмеялись.</p><p>— Ты же не притащил им ничего? — с сомнением спросил Тренер.<br/>— Буду считать это комплиментом.<br/>— Какие-то они буйные.<br/>— Весна.</p><p>Они пристегнулись, Рэй завёл машину, а Тренер включил радио.</p><p>— Ты станцию не поменял.<br/>— Не поменял.</p><p>Рэй вспомнил несколько услышанных фраз и усмехнулся. </p><p>— У тебя хорошее настроение, — заметил Тренер.<br/>— Да, хорошее. </p><p>И его причина заключалась вовсе не в чужой болтовне. <br/>Возник вопрос: это у Тренера не было нормального Рэймонда или наоборот?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Пандочке моей любимой. с любовью за всё - и за рисунки, и за хэдканоны, и просто &lt;3</p><p>тут есть ребёнок, так что если у вас на них аллергия, то лучше не читать</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Мама и папа устали, Рэй, — даже по голосу Микки из трубки Рэй мог это прекрасно понять.</p><p>В ответ он решил промолчать.</p><p>— Так что нам нужна помощь.<br/>
— Какая? Поискать няню?</p><p>Удивительно, но Розалинд в итоге отказалась от такой идеи. Хотя Микки точно обсуждал это с ней на этапе беременности.<br/>
После рождения Лизы Рэй стал видеть Микки намного реже, особенно, первые шесть месяцев. Сам он тоже наведывался к ним в гости, без этого не обходилось.<br/>
Он сразу заметил, что Розалинд не только изменилась в манере общения, но и гардероб её сделался более комфортным и домашним.</p><p>— Нет, — протянул Микки: — вообще, мы хотели попросить тебя посидеть с Лиззи завтра. Я привезу её, а вечером заберу. Считай, что у тебя будет рабочий день из дома. Твоей работой будет Лиззи и только она. Справишься?</p><p>Рэй заторможенно кивнул. Один день на руках с ребёнком не казался ему чем-то невыполнимым.</p><p>— Да, смогу.<br/>
— Тогда до завтра.</p><p>На пороге его дома Микки появился в районе десяти утра, Лиззи он в дом занёс сразу в детском кресле.</p><p>— Если вдруг задумаешь повезти её посмотреть на уток, то пригодится.</p><p>Они оба понимали, что Рэй вряд ли бы подумал о чём-то подобном.</p><p>— В багажнике ещё несколько вещей, забери, будь добр.</p><p>После того, как Микки усадил малышку на диван, Рэй как следует разглядел своего начальника. Уставший вид старил его, но довольная улыбка, появлявшаяся на его губах при взгляде на дочку, была искренней.</p><p>— Письмо получил?<br/>
— Да, — Розалинд прислала ему подробные инструкции час назад.<br/>
— Тогда мне пора. Я ухожу, дорогая, — Микки поднял её на руки и поцеловал в щёки. Лиззи в ответ рассмеялась.</p><p>Рэй забрал её на руки, чтобы проводить Микки.</p><p>— А, ещё кое-что, у неё режутся зубы, так что иногда она бывает, — выражение лица напомнило рассказ Микки об одной вышедшей из ума старухе, которая никак не соглашалась на создание фермы под её поместьем: — ты понимаешь.<br/>
— Да, один день я справлюсь.</p><p>Микки в ответ как-то странно рассмеялся.</p><p>— Хорошего отдыха.</p><p>Он закрыл дверь за Микки и они с Лиззи остались вдвоём. За завтраком Рэй уже успел прочитать письмо и уяснил основные моменты.<br/>
Лиззи зацепила пальцами сначала ворот его домашней футболки, довольно засопела, а потом потянулась к очкам.</p><p>— Э, нет, у тебя ещё со зрением всё в порядке, — Рэй повёл головой в сторону, стараясь избежать хватких детских пальцев.<br/>
— Хочешь играть, Лиззи? Пеппа? — малышка улыбнулся и широко открыла глаза. В ту секунду Рэй уловил в её лице что-то от Роз, но мгновение ускользнуло. На смену пришёл грудной довольный смешок.</p><p>Пеппа — <i>волшебное слово</i>, как написала Розалинд. Не просто любимая игрушка. Мультфильмы с участием свинки Лиззи обожала. Хотя, как (опять же) писала Розалинд, она старалась не включать это дочке часто.<br/>
Ей полезно общение с живыми людьми.<br/>
Ну, Рэй планировал следовать инструкции. Но он не учёл один маленький, крошечный и незаметный на первый взгляд момент — сама Лиззи не собиралась следовать никаким указаниям.<br/>
Сначала Рэю казалось, что время тянулось бесконечно медленно.<br/>
Заняться, конечно, было чем. Начиная с того, чтобы попытаться не позволить Лиззи оторвать собственные уши (у девочки спустя час общения открылась неимоверная тяга именно к ушам Рэя, возможно, даже больше, чем к его очкам), и заканчивая сменой подгузников.<br/>
Он отлично справлялся для человека, который до этого ещё не нянчился с созданием настолько крохотным. Правда, один раз Лиззи чуть не устроила им весёлое времечко, когда попыталась врезаться своей головой в переносицу Рэя. Непонятно, кому бы досталось больше, но всё закончилось не успев начаться.<br/>
Были игры, недолгий сон, обед, который Лиззи съела быстрее, чем Рэй справился со своей порцией. Возможно, ему стоило сначала накормить её, а потом поесть самому, но и его собственный аппетит разыгрался сильнее обычного.<br/>
После обеда, через час, началось что-то ужасающее. Лиззи не хотела играть, не хотела тягать Рэя за уши, ничего не хотела, кроме как хныкать, краснеть и тянуть свою любимую Пеппу в рот.<br/>
<i>Зубы</i>, — с ужасом подумал Рэй.<br/>
На его лице точно что-то отразилось, потому что Лиззи в тот момент едва не перешла на ультразвук. После этого Рэй решил вести себя спокойнее.<br/>
Ему хватило ещё одного часа, чтобы сдаться и написать Тренеру. Объяснять обстоятельства не хотелось, так что Рэй написал: «если свободен — приезжай ко мне домой».<br/>
Обычно он так не делал. Обычно, они встречались, заранее договариваясь о месте и времени. Иногда в барах, иногда у Рэя, иногда в том же зале, откуда Рэй стремился Тренера увезти, да поскорее. Иногда они не встречались, если что-то срывалось. Ничего страшного и ничего необычного.<br/>
Последнее подобное сообщение ему написал Тренер и тогда всё закончилось нормально и даже решаемо (в последствии), так что Рэй даже немного покривил душой, использовав выбранную формулировку. Словно ему грозила опасность. Словно эта опасность не заключалась в незначительной головой боли от шума и неспособности хоть как-то успокоить Лиззи.<br/>
Тренер, скоро появившийся на его пороге, стоял чуть ли не в боевой стойке. Ну, как в боевой... Правая рука заведена за спину — к пистолету.<br/>
Что он там говорил про нежелание быть гангстером? </p><p>— Странно, что ты с парадного входа, — заметил Рэй.<br/>
— Я не понял... — Тренер растерянно перевёл взгляд на девочку: — Лиззи?</p><p>Та даже на секунду замолчала, чуть ли не захлебнулась своей истерикой на одного, хоть и маленького, но обладающего очень сильными лёгкими человека. Секунда хоть и показалось долгой, но всё же осталась секундой. Вой продолжился. </p><p>— Лиззи.<br/>
— Тебе с чем помочь-то?<br/>
— С ней, — Рэй тяжело вздохнул.<br/>
— Так-то вы неплохо смотритесь, не считая того, что она уже похожа на помидор, а её свинка похожа на... Ну сам знаешь.</p><p>Рэй в голове имел несколько сравнений, но предпочёл вслух их не высказывать.</p><p>— Что, зубки? — Тренер потянул к ним двоим руки и забрал малышку. Рэй лишь мимолётно успел почувствовать чужие пальцы на своей коже.<br/>
— Зубки. Кофе хочешь?<br/>
— Нет, давай лучше чай. С бергамотом.  </p><p>Рэй рад был отвлечься, он позволил себе пошататься по собственному дому (ладно, по кухне и прихожей, а в туалете захотел запереться и не вылезать, но справился с собой) целых десять минут, пока не засвистел чайник. Он вернулся к плите как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать:</p><p>— Слышишь, как свистит? Прямо, как Рэймонд, если ему что-то очень-очень не нравится. Да? </p><p>Рэй через плечо посмотрел на Тренера, но тот был полностью увлечён Лиззи, стараясь её заболтать. Она его слушала, но продолжала яростно жевать Пеппу, периодически похныкивая.</p><p>— Твой чай, — Рэй поставил кружку на островок.<br/>
— Да, а теперь давай сам пей.<br/>
— Зачем?<br/>
— Чтобы желваки твои спрятались обратно. Бери эту прекрасную чашку чая, садись на свой офигительный диван и делай дыхательную гимнастику, ту, которую...<br/>
— Я понял, — прервал его Рэй.</p><p>После этого Рэй смотрел на Тренера и Лиззи. Малышка постепенно затихала, с Пеппы она переключилась на толстовку Тренера, точнее, на её завязки, потянула одну в рот. Тренер спокойно стерпел и позволил. Рэй поднял брови в немом вопросе. </p><p>— Что? Она чистая, я весь в чистом, — он запоздало понял, как фраза звучала, так что фыркнул синхронно с Рэем.</p><p>Чай закончился, дыхание успокоилось, Рэй перестал так сильно сжимать зубы. И заснул, но сам того не понял.<br/>
Разбудил его довольный писк. Едва открыв глаза, Рэй увидел рядом с собой всё ту же компанию.<br/>
Лиззи стояла у стола, Тренер заботливо поддерживал её одной рукой, а второй помогал составлять кубики в ряд.</p><p>— Который час? — спросил Рэй. Посмотреть на собственные часы ему что-то не позволило.<br/>
— Почти девять, Микки звонил, приедет минут через десять.<br/>
— А я?<br/>
— А ты спал. Нервы они такие — требуют много сил.<br/>
— Я бы сказал, не нервы, а дети.<br/>
— Да, особенно чужие, — Тренер улыбнулся. Рэй заметил, что чужие очки все заляпаны детскими отпечатками.</p><p>Он потянулся вперёд быстрее, чем понял, что собирался сделать. Секунда, и очки Тренера уже были у него в руках.<br/>
Говорить ничего не требовалось. Рэй отправился на кухню, где как следует отмыл стёкла, а после начисто вытер бумажным полотенцем.<br/>
Надеть очки на Тренера обратно показалось уже чем-то за гранью добра и зла, так что Рэй просто передал их ему, стараясь при этом сохранить спокойное выражение лица.</p><p>— Спасибо.<br/>
— Не за что. Ещё чая?<br/>
— Давай после того, как Микки заберёт её.</p><p>Передача ребёнка (и всего к нему прилагавшегося) довольному и спокойному родителю прошла быстро, Тренер решил не маячить у них перед глазами, так что вышел во двор, где достал телефон и начал с кем-то разговаривать, активно жестикулируя. Праймтайм был на проводе? Или Эрни? Рэй даже думать не хотел.</p><p>— Смотрю, ты воспользовался помощью, — Микки присутствие Тренера не оставил без внимания.<br/>
— Переоценил собственные силы.<br/>
— Спасибо, Рэй. Розалинд зовёт тебя к нам в субботу. Обещаем, что Лиззи возьмём на себя.<br/>
— Тогда до субботы, — Рэй закрыл за ним дверь и прислонился к ней лбом. Очки неудобно впились в переносицу, но Рэю было до лампочки.</p><p>Тренер уже вернулся в дом и начал неназойливо шуметь на кухне. Налил воду в чайник, поставил его на плиту, открыл холодильник. Рэю потребовалось сделать три глубоких вдоха, прежде чем отлепиться от двери, поправить очки и вернуться на кухню.<br/>
Тогда он заметил, что на Тренере уже не было толстовки.<br/>
На белой майке чёрными буквами виднелась надпись: <i>«ЕСЛИ ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ ЭТО ПРОЧИТАТЬ»</i>. Рэй нахмурился и подошёл чуть ближе, чтобы увидеть строчку помельче: <i>«Я не впечатлён. Большинство людей умеют читать»</i>.<br/>
Идеальная майка для общения с ребёнком.</p><p>— Что с толстовкой?<br/>
— Небольшой инцидент. Обещаю, что ничего в твоём доме не пострадало.</p><p>Рэй покачал головой, как будто Тренер мог учудить здесь нечто подобное. Даже в компании Лиззи.</p><p>— Мне стоит извиниться.<br/>
— Да? — он смотрел на Рэя с лёгким беспокойством.<br/>
— За то, что дёрнул тебя так, мог же нормально объяснить.<br/>
— И лишить меня возможности прокатиться по городу с ветерком в салоне и паникой в голове? — он даже улыбнулся, словно не подкалывал Рэя.</p><p>Может, и в самом деле не подкалывал.</p><p>— Тебе нужно меня накормить. И поесть самому. Я снова могу помочь, согласен?</p><p>Рэй посмотрел на часть татуировки, то и дело показывавшуюся из-под рукава белой майки и кивнул.<br/>
Конечно, он был согласен.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>грустный оффтоп/ответвление</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Шрамы украшают, да? — слова срываются с языка почти случайно. Он не может удержать их, как не может смотреть Рэю в глаза.</p><p>Свежая майка на разгоряченном теле ощущается почти неприятно. Из-за присутствия Рэя Тренеру на секунду кажется, что шрамы печёт, как в первые месяцы после больницы.<br/>Но это всё ложь и выдумка беспокойного мозга.</p><p>— Если ты так считаешь, — отвечает Рэй, и когда Тренер поворачивается к нему лицом, то чужой взгляд устремлён в пол.</p><p>Рэй даёт ему время и не говорит ни одного лишнего слова.<br/>Ладонь сама скользит к местам, на которых навсегда остался отпечаток прошлого. Отпечаток, на который Тренер смотреть не может. Отпечаток, из-за которого в его ванной комнате нет ни одного зеркала.<br/>И он ненавидит зеркала уже столько лет...</p><p>— Мне никогда не нравилась эта поговорка, — прибавляет Рэй и снова смотрит на него. </p><p>Глаза в глаза.<br/>Тренер тяжело вздыхает, тело сковывает неловкостью. Словно он уже разложил перед Рэем все карты.<br/>А Рэй всего-то зашёл не вовремя.<br/><i>Так что?</i></p><p>— Признаюсь, мне тоже, — решается Тренер.</p><p>Рэй кивает, привыкший, что Тренер ему никогда не врал и не лукавил. И сейчас это не меняется.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ты не умеешь вовремя останавливаться, — слова Тренера.</p><p>Ответить на это нечего, Рэй предпочитает улыбнуться, чтобы подтвердить верность услышанного. Кровавая улыбка сводит всё лицо, язык скользит по губам. Рэй сплёвывает перед собой и поднимается с колен. Лежащий на асфальте мужик стонет и хрипит, пока поворачивается на бок и поджимает ноги, словно малое дитя.</p><p>— На, — в пальцах Тренера зажат платок. Рэй сплёвывает ещё раз и берётся за ткань, пальцы после ударов ощущаются онемевшими, а костяшки жжёт в полную силу.<br/>
— Полегчало? — интересуется Тренер и подходят к продолжающему кряхтеть мужику. — А ты жив?<br/>
— Отъебись, сука, — шипит тот в ответ.</p><p>Тренер хмыкает и кивает — жив, но не очень здоров.</p><p>— На самом деле, — Рэй относительно чистой рукой проводит по волосам и с тоской видит под ногами разбитые очки, — нет.<br/>
— Предсказуемый результат, — в голосе немного насмешки, немного сожаления, немного сострадания.</p><p>У Рэя в голове перемигиваются разные сигналы, каждый из них сбивает с курса внимательный взгляд Тренера.</p><p>— Может, мне не было тяжело?</p><p>Странно, что они продолжают торчать тут, а не пойдут уже прочь. Рэй трёт колено, на которое приземлился, болит то пока не слишком заметно. Это может быть обманчивым ощущением.</p><p>— Тебе как ответить? — вот Тренер уже рядом, наклоняется и подбирает оправу, стучит ею по бедру, оставшийся осколок звонко приземляется на асфальт. — Как тебе хочется или как я думаю?<br/>
— Ответь, как тебе велит сердце, — он смотрит за тем, как оправу Тренер кладёт в карман своей спортивной куртки.</p><p>Когда тёплая рука ложится ему на щеку, Рэй задерживает дыхание и сосредотачивается на остальных болящих местах. Могло бы быть и больше, а могло бы не быть вообще. Ему стоило спокойнее отнестись к тому, что в баре в четверг кто-то задел его, только Рэй решил выплеснуть эмоции.<br/>
Палец надавливает и ведёт по коже, касается бороды и останавливается за ухом.</p><p>— Говоришь вроде внятно, — Тренер или специально не продолжает уже поднятую тему или что. Рэю нет особого дела. — А вот думаешь не очень.<br/>
— Это я пьян просто, — улыбка получается не такой, как хочет Рэй. Этот вечер в общем-то тоже.<br/>
— Да, на каждое моё слово в ответ десять твоих, — Тренер отпускает его.<br/>
— Ты комментировал, пока мы дрались, — замечает Рэй. Его начинает запоздало штормить, — и я молчал.<br/>
— Да, ты был занят, это понятно.</p><p>Они так и стоят, смотрят друг на друга, Рэй всё ещё улыбается и думает, что, нет, ему правда не полегчало, говорить об этом он не планирует.</p><p>— Эй, голубки, — зовёт их поверженный участник боя.</p><p>Тренер разворачивается, поправляет на себе очки и складывает руки на груди.</p><p>— Хочешь ещё? — мужик обращается к Рэю. Утирает кровавые слюни и грязными пальцами подзывает к себе.<br/>
— Хочешь? — вторит Тренер, напоминающий воплощение здравого (и очень саркастичного) смысла. </p><p>Рэй думает о том, что планировал провести вечер дома. И хотел позвать туда Тренера, чтобы они посидели в тишине, прерываемой очередной историей из прошлого.<br/>
Вместо этого Рэй предложил пойти в бар, а Тренер согласился.</p><p>— На самом деле… — Рэй щурится, ему слишком темно и слишком размыто всё сейчас.</p><p>Дома ждут запасные очки.</p><p>— Нет, — заканчивает Рэй.</p><p>Мужик тяжело вздыхает и переводит взгляд на Тренера.</p><p>— Что? — тот удивляется.<br/>
— Давай, — на чужом лице тупость и улыбка. Рэй его отмудохал до такого состояния или это врождённое?<br/>
— Прости, дружище, нет значит нет.</p><p>Рэй думает, что это конец. Ему нужно заказать такси и ехать домой.</p><p>— Херня, — изрекает мужик и на удивление резко дёргается к Тренеру.</p><p>Ему достаточно одного удара, нет, не удара даже, а пощёчины, чтобы Рэй увидел грандиозное падение.</p><p>— Полегчало? — не может удержаться Рэй.</p><p>Тренер поворачивается к нему лицом, делает глубокий вдох и признаётся:</p><p>— Вообще, да.</p><p>Он-то точно умеет остановиться вовремя, или не позволить начаться чему-то страшному. Рэй хватает эту мысль своими немыми пальцами и запихивает подальше, прячет от себя же.</p><p>— Домой?<br/>
— Может, ещё? — во рту мерзкий вкус крови, язык прикушен, но чёрта с два он скажет об этом хоть что-то, и если будет невнятно говорить, то только из-за алкоголя.<br/>
— Ладно, давай, — быстро соглашается Тренер.</p><p>Уже ночью и дома Рэй понимает, что оставил себе платок. Тренер так и не вернул ему оправу.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>